There is widely known a particle beam treatment technique in which treatment is performed by irradiating a lesion tissue (cancer) of a patient with a particle beam such as a carbon ion beam. According to this particle beam treatment technique, since it is possible to kill only a lesion tissue at pinpoint without damaging normal tissues, it is less burdensome on a patient than other treatment such as surgery and medication therapy, and thus it can be expected to accelerate social reintegration after treatment. Hence, interest in particle beam treatment has increased, and it is desired to add treatment facilities in order to cope with an increase in the number of patients who desire the particle beam treatment.
A particle beam treatment facility is large-scale including an accelerator for generating a particle beam. Thus, in order to reduce treatment cost and improve treatment throughput, it is under consideration to provide plural treatment rooms and branch a particle beam transport system such that the particle beam transport system is connected to the respective treatment rooms.
When plural treatment rooms are provided in a particle beam treatment facility, in addition to the case where these treatment rooms are arranged in the horizontal direction with respect to the substantially circular extended surface of the accelerator, there are cases where these treatment rooms are arranged in the direction perpendicular to this extended surface. Additionally, the particle beam transport system includes a main line for transporting a particle beam generated by its accelerator to the outside, and further includes a branch line that branched off from the main line to introduce particle beams into the respective treatment rooms.